


The Fear Virus

by peridotdiamonds



Category: nonezo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdiamonds/pseuds/peridotdiamonds
Summary: idk this is intended to be a oneshot i just felt like writing and i finally finished it so its weird but eh





	The Fear Virus

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge my writing sucks lmao and also this isnt much of a fandom but have funnn

.It all started 20 years ago. The first recorded Disappearance. Around then, the first of them wandered out of the forests, which triggered a global panic. Soon enough, people put things together, and everything went to shit. It was around that time that I got my 5th birthday. I’ve been running for so long that the date has blurred, but I still remember the events clearly. That night, we were raided by the “Apocalypse Group”, a fanatical group that believed the apocalypse was coming, and honestly, they weren’t far off. With the recent events they had given up hiding from the government and started raiding houses where they saw anything. Obviously, that made us a big red target. “Happy birthday to~” The melody still populates my dreams, haunting my deepest nightmares, reminding me of that day. *crunch* The door broke down halfway through the song, and within instants my dad was lying on the floor, an axe buried in his back. Mom screamed and ran for me, but soon she joined my father on the ground, their lifeless eyes filled with shock and fear. I froze, my brain too young to understand what was happening. Then as the nearest cult member approached me, one thing popped into my head. Run. I bit into the black-clothed hand, and it withdrew hastily, eliciting a grunt of pain. I barged into the wall of cultists blocking the door, but they simply grabbed me and shoved me to the floor. It was then that I first saw one. One of them. I heard a groaning outside the door, and the next thing a cultist was screaming in agony, tugging something away from his neck.

No.

Some **one.**

I got a glimpse of his eyes then. Filling with the purest of fear, losing its sanity. He raised his gun to his head shakily. “Oh dear god, what is that?”

Bang.

“Shit!” “Get out!” “What the hell is that thing?”

“Oh god.......” The cultist that had just shot himself started getting up, snarling. His eyes flicked to his friend nearby, and he leapt, his jaw wrapping around the cultist’s neck. “GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!” “SHOOT HIM! NOW!” The horrified screams filled my ears, and I acted on instinct. As the chaos erupted on the other side of the room, I crawled to the closet, and closed the doors. As the crashing and shooting outside subsided, eventually all I could hear was my own sobs. And that was when I first felt it. I was alone.


End file.
